Años universitarios
by Yangchen
Summary: New York City no estaba olvidada. Kurt solo había pospuesto su entrada triunfal a la gran manzana... Tal vez tardaría cuatro años, cuatro años que estaría en SCSU. Donde encontrará lo que menos esperaba con quien menos esperaba. Future!Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Años Universitarios**

_Summary:_ New York City no estaba olvidada. Kurt solo había pospuesto su entrada triunfal a la gran manzana... Tal vez tardaría cuatro años, cuatro años que estaría en SCSU. Donde encontrará lo que menos esperaba con quien menos esperaba.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, todo de sus creadores originales, y yo no gano nada con ésto, sólo plasmar mis ideas y tal vez algunos reviews.<em>

* * *

><p>01. And sudendly, you.<p>

No iba a llorar. Aunque los ojos estuvieran a punto de traicionarlo. Aunque el dolor no dejara de oprimirle el pecho, en parte por la inevitable despedida, en parte por la decepción que significaba para él estar en St. Cloud State University.

Se aferró a su padre, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

— ¡Vamos amigo! Nos veremos en las vacaciones de invierno. Vendremos por ti… —Burt Hummel se abrazó a su hijo, consciente de que New York City y NYADA aún estaba en la mente del muchacho. —Bueno… ¿necesitas ayuda para instalarte? —Kurt negó rápidamente y se separó de su padre lentamente— Si… bien… Pues entonces nos veremos pronto Kurt, escríbenos, te extrañaremos. Te quiero, hijo.

—Yo también te quiero papá… —y de nuevo se aferro a su padre.

—Kurt… —Carole le hablo despacio, conmovida por el amor que padre e hijo se profesaban, puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho— Cuídate mucho, estarás bien… lo sé. —y le plantó un beso en la frente. Kurt sonrío ante el gesto, y no pudo menos que abrazar con fuerza a su madrastra.

—Los veré en navidad. —dijo el cantante, ya cuando se había separado de Carole.

—Y no te olvides de comer bien…—Le recordó su padre con una sonrisa.

—Espero que tú tampoco lo olvides, dejaré eso en manos de Carole. —Kurt correspondió la sonrisa de su padre, y le dirigió una elocuente mirada a la mujer.

Marido y mujer se tomaron de las manos, echaron una última ojeada al joven, y caminaron por el pasillo del 9 piso de la residencia Sherburn hasta la salida del edificio.

Kurt miró a sus padres alejarse, el dolor todavía oprimiéndole el pecho. Giró lentamente y su mirada se poso en la placa de la puerta; el 912 de la entrada no le devolvió el gesto. Suspiro resignado. Cuatro años en St. Cloud, Minnesota iban a ser largos, muy, muy largos. Regresó a su habitación cabizbajo.

Se arrepintió de dejar que su padre se fuera tan rápido, Burt siempre había hecho las reparaciones e instalaciones en casa… y ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo poner la persiana en su lugar. Bufó molesto y dejó la labor de lado, se tumbó en la cama derrotado.

Risas ahogadas llenaron sus oídos, y gruñó ante la perspectiva de pedir ayuda a algún macho homofóbico. La palabra resignación llenó su mente, y tuvo la sensación de que en los próximos años sería su mantra. Se levantó todavía indeciso y se dirigió hacia las risas.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta otra vez se vio en un predicamento… ¿a qué puerta debía dirigirse? ¿De cuál provenían las risas? ¿911 o 913? Se dirigió a la habitación 911 después de decidir que aunque no fuera una persona supersticiosa, el 13 no le daba confianza.

Avanzó, toco la puerta y tragó fuerte. Oyó los pasos que se dirigían hacia él y la risa de otra persona más lejos. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, Kurt casi se desmaya de la impresión. Maldijo a su suerte. Otra vez.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Que tal les parece? Porque yo, si lo leo una vez más sentiré que es una total locura. Espero que perdonen mi atrevimiento de incursionar en el fandom de Glee.<p>

El título del fic... pues es un homenaje a un fic (por Issabel Weasley) de Harry Potter, lleva desde 2005 sin capitulo nuevo, pero es una historia que esperaré por siempre. Buscando en google me encontré con una serie animada que se llama "_Undergrads"_ y que en españa se llamó Años Universitarios, de lo cual no tenía ni idea.

El título del capítulo... es más una referencia a Phineas y Ferb (hay un capitulo que se llama "Suddenly Suzy") que una referencia a "Suddenly Susan" una serie de estadounidense protagonizada por Brooke Shields que se transmitió del 1996 hasta el 2000, aunque creo que "Suddenly Suzy" si es una referencia a "Suddenly Susan".

¿Dudas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte? Todo bienvenido.


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA: **He decidido que tendré en consideración los eventos en Heart y On My Way. Esa es la razón del retraso, me debatía entre integrar lo que pasó o no.

**Disclaimer: **No, no soy un escritor de Glee. Aunque aquí en ff, en tumblr y en livejournal hay varios que deberían serlo. Todo de RIB y de Fox.

**Respuesta al review**: DianaColferDC, mil gracias por tus palabras.

**Advertencia**: Kurtofsky (Kurt Hummel x David Karofksy; Karommel; Dart; Kuvid; etc, etc.) fic. Tal vez debí haberlo dicho antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Face it<strong>

* * *

><p>La sangre golpeaba en sus oídos. Cerró los ojos y lo vió... lo recordó perfectamente:<p>

. . _.Las nacionales. El evento que coronaría el mágico año (el último año de preparatoria) de Kurt Hummel. Y ahí estaba, en el escenario, con sus compañeros de New Directions, rebosante de orgullo y confianza, con las últimas notas de la música aún resonando en sus oídos, con el creciente y ensordecedor aplauso del público. Este era el año, tenían un pie en las finales de seguro._

_Una sonrisa de satisfacción se apoderó de su rostro al comprobar que estaban en el top 10. No le sorprendió que Vocal Adrenaline estuviera en segundo lugar. No los había visto competir, pero había escuchado rumores acerca de la perfección del mayor rival del coro de McKinley. Ya se verían las caras en la competencia final._

_El tiempo pasó en un segundo. La hora de la verdad se acercaba. Serían los séptimos en salir al escenario. Dos coros ya habían hecho su número, ahora era el turno de Carmel High, según había anunciado el presentador. En cuanto Vocal Adrenaline acabara con su actuación, New Directions tendría que ir tras bastidores y comenzar a prepararse. Kurt se permitió relajarse un momento. Después de todo, no creía que Jesse St. James hubiera hecho un gran trabajo. Estaban los rumores, claro... Pero conociendo a Jesse... no... no creía que fuera para tanto._

_El telón subió, la luz menguó de inmediato. Sólo un reflector marcaba un circulo de luz en el escenario. Un microfóno aguardaba en el pedestal. Tras unos segundos de tensión, pasos resonaron en el silencio del auditorio. Había que admitir que todo tenía un efecto en el público, notó que varias personas estaban en el filo de sus asientos, él mismo estaba en el filo de su asiento._

_La guitarra comenzó a sonar, y finalmente la luz bañó la figura que se disponía a tomar el escenario. Una fedora cubría su rostro, parecía alto. El verde brillante de la camisa, cuyas mangas estaban enrolladas hasta los codos, resaltaba la piel del hombre._

So I looked in your direction,

but you paid me no attention, do you.

I know you don't listen to me.

'cause you say you se straight me, don't you.

_La canción era lenta, y había algo en la voz, algo extrañamente familiar. El tono grave causó escalofríos en el Hummel. A su lado, Rachel soltó un Wow. Ambos tragaron fuerte cuando el hombre en el escenario tomo el microfóno entre sus manos, deslizando la izquierda por el pedestal que sostenía el aparato._

On and on from the moment I wake,

to the moment I sleep,

I'll ve there by your side,

just you try and stop me,

I'll be waiting in line,

just to see if you care.

Did you want me to change?

But I change for good.

And I want you to know.

But you always get you way,

I wanted to say,

_Con cada pausa el tono y el ritmo de la canción iban aumentando. Era evidente que el coro estaba cerca. Y en el momento en el que el escenario se iluminó por completo, el resto de los integrantes de Vocal Adrenaline comenzaron a entonar claro y poderoso, pero aún así agudo:_

Don't you shiver?

Shiver

Shiver

_Mientras a su alrededor una complicada coreografía era ejecutada, el hombre en el escenario respondió:_

Yes I shiver, I get bent up, there's no way that I'll know you'll understand

Cos I shiver, I just break up, when I'm near you it all gets out of hand

Yes I shiver, I get bent up, there's no way that I'll know you'll understand

_El público enloqueció con aquello. El coro de Vocal Adrenaline volvió a arremeter.  
><em>

Don't you shiver?

Shiver

Shiver

_El hombre al fin dejó el centro del escenario y se unió en la coreografía con un giro; al volver a encarar al público, el sombrero que portaba salió volando de su mano. En perfecta armonía, Vocal Adrenaline siguió con su número._

I'll always be waiting for you,

So you know how much I need ya,

but you never even see me, do you?

And this is my final chance of getting you.

Cos with you, I'm running, running, running somewhere I can't get to

Yes I, have to have to, have to change de rules, I'm with you

. . .

_Todo se volvió lento para Kurt Hummel, el vitoreo del público, los aplausos interminables, Rachel arrastrándolo tras bastidores, la propia presentación de New Directions, el momento de la premiación... Vocal Adrenaline volvían a coronarse campeones nacionales, New Directions segundos. _

_Y la familiar cara de David Karofsky celebraba el triunfo de los nuevos campeones, abrazaba a sus compañeros... era él quien cantaba..._

Era él quien reía al abrir la puerta de la habitación 911.

Fue él quien pronunció el nombre, casi en un susurro —Kurt... —

* * *

><p>Un mash-up de Shiver (de Natalie Imburglia) y Shiver (de Cold Play). Y si alguien pregunta, este es mi headcanon para las nacionales, ya que otra vez me (y nos) negaron la oportunidad de ver a Davey salir del hoyo en el que se encontraba.<p>

Espero que se entienda lo que traté de hacer aquí, si no, dudas, comentarios, amenazas, etc. en los reviews.

Me daré la oportunidad de fangirlear como loca (ignorénme si gustan): OMG! OMFG! Assdldsl! Max Adler con fedora! Juro por dios que escribí esto antes de verlo... Y verlo con ese rifle... wow... me hizo pensar en Fatal Kiss de TheFirstMrsHummel. ¿Cómo es posible que sea aún más atractivo de lo que ya era?

Y hoy me encontré en tumblr una grabación del coro de Horizon High... y Max era el solista y ohhh... wooow... de verdad, necesito escuchar su canto más seguido... simplemente WOW.


End file.
